


An Untitled Stardew Valley Omens Epilogue

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: I couldn't help but think of writing a Epilogue for Atalan's Stardew Valley Omens fic. And they gave me permission to write one so I did! Be warned I'm a little more evil than Atalan. It will have a happy ending though.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	An Untitled Stardew Valley Omens Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Stardew Omens Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433408) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> There is definitely going to be more than one chapter of this and no more than five.

**Year 3**

* * *

**Spring 17**

The sun is barely up when Freddie pounces on Crowley's stomach in demand of food. He lets out a grunt as the cat bats at his face.

"Raow!" Freddie is glaring at him with a look that has to read. 'Give me the kibbles or else.' 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. You impatient leech." Crowley grumbles getting out of bed.

He looks over to where his fiance is sleeping, Aziraphale is lightly snoring and Crowley can't help but think that he's got a pretty good life. His farm is doing well and he's just installed a sprinkler system so that should cut down on how much work he has to do. He might even be able to get out and check the mines, Although Aziraphale worries about how safe it is.

Or the old bridge that leads to the quarry, although it's broken and the town doesn't have the money to fix it. No matter, an adventure is an adventure and he's able to handle himself. He walks into the kitchen, pours out some food for Freddie and prepares breakfast. As he's plating the food Aziraphale finally makes it out of bed and smiles happily when he sees the meal waiting for him. 

"Morning My Dear." He pecks Crowley on the cheek and grabs some coffee. 

"Good morning Aziraphale." Crowley returns the kiss and sits down to eat with his angel. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" He asks swallowing a mouthful of crispy hashbrowns. 

"Well I have to go to the clinic and then give physicals to a couple of the townspeople." Aziraphale replies.

Crowley lets out a small laugh. Even in a tiny town of less than a hundred people he won't say which patient he has that day. 

"What about you?" Aziraphale asks sweetly. 

"Well I was going to check on the birds and then since I don't have to water the plants, thought I would go check out the mines." He says.

Aziraphale bites his lip and worries it. Crowley can practically see his thought process.

_ 'The mines are full of wildebeests and who knows what other creatures, but Crowley is a grown man and is capable of taking care of himself, but I love him and if anything happens to him I don't know what I'll do with myself.'  _

Aziraphale speaks after a short minute.

"Just please be careful." He says softly.

"Of course, why would I do anything different?" Crowley responds, Taking Aziraphale's hand and squeezing it softly. 

After breakfast Aziraphale heads into town and Crowley checks the coop, letting Hastur, Ligur and Dagon out. He is heading to his tool shed to grab his pickaxe and maybe his sickle. 

'He _ might need some kind of weapon.'  _

When he sees a couple of letters stuffed into his mailbox. One of them is from Pierre letting him know that he'll be selling garlic seeds and a couple new variates. The other is on glittery, vibrant and colorful stationery. It's a request from Emily asking if he has any duck feathers that she could purchase off him. 

Crowley figures that he could swing by her house and drop off the heap of feathers from Dagon's latest moult. He gathers them up and heads south as he passes Marnie's ranch, Shane calls him over. 

"Morning Shane, What do you have there?" He asks, Shane is cupping something gently in his hands. 

If Crowley had to guess it will be a chicken, he's really fond of his birds. 

"Check it out, She hatched last night." Shane says, he opens his hand, a little chick pokes her head out. 

She's blue! With green eyes, he's never seen a blue chicken before she chirps rather shrilly at them. Crowley has to smile, rather cute little puffball.

"Do you want her?" Shane asks.

"Really? Shouldn't she be with her mom for the first couple of days?" He asks.

"Naw, chickens can be hand raised from the moment they hatch." Shane looks at the little chick. 

"The other hens are picking on her, caught them trying to peck her to death." Shane says softly.

The blue chick lets out a sad peep and Crowley swears she's looking at him with pleading eyes.

Crowley can't say no to that. "Sure, I've got to go run an errand or two but you can just drop her off at the farm, I'm sure she'll get along great with the others." 

Shane thanks him and he continues onwards to Haley and Emily's house. He gets a good look at the sun decoration above the door before knocking. 

_ 'Why is it sad? What worries could the sun have?'  _

He tumbles this in his head, not paying attention when the door is opened and he's yanked inside by the two girls. He tries to protest as he's bustled into the sewing room.

"Watch it! I've got a loosely tied bag of feathers!" He says as they push him in and shut the door.

The two girls are grinning like the cat who got the cream, He feels very unsure about what's happening. 

"What's this about?" He asks looking around the room. 

The room is both cluttered but organized, scraps of cloth lay everywhere and it looks like Emily has been experimenting with a lime green and purple polkadot fabric. 

"Like it's that hard to guess." Haley says. 

"Come on Crowley, you have to realize that this is unavoidable." Emily is looking him up and down a manic gleam in her eyes. 

Crowley swallows morsely as they pounce on him. 

Two hours later and he's standing as still as he can whilst Emily drapes cloth over him and takes measurements for his tux. He was planning on renting something from Zuzu city, Apparently they're not giving him a choice. At least Emily isn't insisting on any of the bright eye watering colors she likes to wear. The fabric is a deep midnight black with a shimmer of blue. By the time they're done the sun is setting and he reasoned that it would be best to just head home. 

When he gets home Aziraphale is standing over the kitchen table and talking softly to something in a small box. He has such a warm look on his face and Crowley can give one good guess as to what critter he's talking to. Aziraphale hears him come in and beams at him.

"Look what Shane dropped off." He says holding up the baby chick. 

"She's a cutie, I was thinking of calling her Beelzebub but I don't think it fits." Crowley says putting down his stuff. 

Aziraphale ponders for a moment. 

"How about Wilde Blue?" He suggests. 

"Sounds like a great name. Wilde Blue it is." Crowley says. 

Aziraphale talks to the baby chick some more, Wilde Blue has settled in his hands and fallen asleep. Aziraphale decides to tuck her into his shirt pocket before making dinner.

* * *

**Spring 28**

Crowley is examining his new suit when he hears the sound of a car pull up. Aziraphale is getting ready at his office and they're going to meet in the town square. There's a distinct sound of little feet running up the porch and an impatient rap on the door. He goes to answer it and is tackled by a kid, scrawny arms hug his knees as a tossle of golden brown curls looks up at him. 

"Warlock! Harriet, Tad." He smiles hugging his sister and her husband and kid. 

"Sorry we're late, it's a little hard to find this place." Tad says as they step inside the house. 

Crowley just gives a laugh as they come in Harriet is dressed in a salmon pink dress with a ruffled neckline. Tad is keeping it original with a deep burgundy tux and Warlock is wearing a navy blue suit with white accents. Crowley is so happy to see his sister and her family that he can't stop smiling. Even as Warlock attempts to climb up for a piggy back ride. Once Crowley is in his tux they head out to the town square.

There's a wedding to be had.

Aziraphale is straightening his suit, Emily made it specifically for him. Like Crowley's it's a deep black color but he has green tartan accents on his cuffs and pocket. Anathema comes up behind him to pin a yellow flower to his suit.

"There, completely perfect as Yoba made you." She says smiling. 

Aziraphale blushes at this. "Thank you dear girl. I'm frightfully nervous if I'm being honest." He admits.

"About what? The hottie you're marrying?" Anathema asks, Her brow furrows. "If he brings any harm to you, Makes you sad or cry, I'll make sure he knows how badly he screwed up." 

Aziraphale laughs at this. "I am a hundred percent sure that won't happen. No, I'm worried that something might go wrong. It wouldn't surprise me if my life was taken away from me again." He says, dejectedly.

Anathema hugs him tightly. "Aziraphale, you've got a good life here. You've got friends who adore you, A partner that thinks you're an angel come to earth. And an entire town of people who like having you around." She rubs his back as he sighs into her hair. 

"It'll be ok, I promise. Now let's go out there. Your boo might worry that you've forgotten him." She pats his arm and they head out of the office. 

The square has been decked out to look like a spring garden. Fairy lights twinkle above their heads, soft pastel flowers line the path. There's a gold carpet to walk on and there at the front under an arch of primrose stands Crowley. He looks so handsome in his suit, he spots Aziraphale walking with Anathema and his eyes light up like a blind man seeing the dawn. He can hardly keep from grinning stupidly as Aziraphale and Anathema follow Newt and Warlock down the aisle. Beelzebub, Dagon, Hastur and Ligur are here having wormed an invite from Crowley the last time he visited the city. Crowley knows he should have ignored the voice that told him to go shove his successful life in their faces. But he couldn't resist and when they saw Aziraphale kiss him on the cheek they pounced. 

He supposes he should be more irritated but he's too busy caught in Aziraphale's glow as he reaches the altar. Mayor Lewis officiates and weaves together their lives.

"When Crowley first arrived in Pelican Town. Nobody was sure what to make of him, most of us thought he was some hipster yuppie who didn't know the first thing about running a farm." 

There's laughter from the audience.

"We've known Aziraphale for many years and have always appreciated his contribution to our town. I cannot speak for everyone but we're all happy that these two have found happiness in each other. If you would recite after me."

Mayor Lewis leads them in reciting their vows. 

"By Yoba above and the power vested in me I pronounce you partners. You may kiss." 

The crowd gives a cheer as the two kiss and walk back down the aisle. They have to stay and help turn the square into a proper reception area. It doesn't take long to get the chairs and tables set-up, soon everyone is enjoying themselves with Gus's food. Even Linus has been roped in though he still maintains a distance. Crowley figures that Linus is happy living as he does. The townspeople aren't shy about offering him help, He's just content to be a hermit. Still Crowley will occasionally leave food at his tent to make sure.

Warlock is running around with Jas and Vincent playing what appears to be a form of tag that involves pelting each other with clods of dirt. Harriet tried to reel him in but Crowley just waved her down.

"Don't worry too much, it'll wash out. Let them have their fun. I want to know how your move to Gem Town went." He asks. 

Harriet and Tad launch into a story of the artsy town full of students learning everything they could possibly want to know. Soon everyone is heading back to where they're staying. Crowley is carrying a sleeping seven year old on his back as they walk back to Eden Farm. He shifts under Warlock's weight but doesn't put the boy down. When they all get to the house Crowley helps get Warlock out of his clothes and tuck him into the camp bed they have. 

"Goodnight Nanny Crowley." Warlock mumbles sleepily. Aziraphale looks at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Goodnight Hellspawn." He places a gentle kiss on the boy's head. 

The adults retire in the living room and sit down to have some wine. 

"Where's the Nanny Crowley bit come from?" Aziraphale asks.

Crowley blushes a red a little. Harriet and Tad smile at this. 

"I was living with them for a while when Warlock was born. Tad's job keeps him going everywhere and Harriet needed help with the little whelp. It was only supposed to be for a year or so but wound up staying until the tyke was five. He thought I was his nanny cause I don't really look like Harriet." Crowley admits. 

"Doesn't look like Mum or Dad either, but he's a carbon copy of our great Aunt Asotereth. Who just so happened to be a nanny herself." Harriet playfully teases. 

Crowley just laughs. "The boy saw an old picture of her in her uniform and thought it was me. Name stuck ever sense and I didn't see a point in getting rid of it." 

The adults drink well into the night stopping when the clock rings out ten minutes to 2:00 a.m. Tucking into bed Crowley and Aziraphale face each other. 

"Goodnight husband." Crowley says playfully. 

Aziraphale kisses him. "Goodnight My Dearest husband." 

They wrap their arms around each other and settle down into perfect bliss. As he begins to fall asleep Aziraphale quiets the voice in the back of his mind worrying him that this can't last. There's no point in fretting over it, he reminds himself. He has more than he ever dreamed he could have. Yoba protect this life, he doesn't know how he'd manage without it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Blue is a play off of Wild Blue Yonder, but also Oscar Wilde.


End file.
